Poissons d'Anduin
by Elenwe-Milya
Summary: Il s'en passe des choses le long de l'Anduin, le fleuve le plus long de la Terre du Milieu. Mais qu'en pensent ses occupants ? Ma réponse au défi du Poney Fringant


Voici ma réponse au défi n°40 du Poney Fringant. Tout est parti d'une simple constatation: le défi était à poster le 1er avril... poisson d'avril... poisson... Anduin... poisson d'Anduin... L'idée me paraissait intéressante mais je n'arrivais pas à développer.

Et puis, alors que j'écoutais _Emilie Jolie _(on ne se moque pas!) dont le prologue commence par cette phrase: _C'est l'histoire d'un poisson rouge très rouge qui s'ennuyait dans un aquarium très grand. Ce poisson rouge très rouge... _Mon esprit a enchaîné sur le reste et voilà ce que ça donne, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de notre cher et bien-aimé Tolkien (et de Philippe Chatel pour le poisson rouge très rouge), et je ne vois pas qui serait prêt à me payer pour que j'écrive des trucs comme ça ^^

* * *

**Poissons d'Anduin**

C'est l'histoire d'un poisson rouge très rouge qui vivait dans un fleuve très long. Ce fleuve était tellement long que la famille de Pipo (e petit poisson rouge très rouge) y voyageait dans tous les sens depuis des générations sans jamais en avoir vu la fin. Ils avaient souvent tenté d'aller au bout mais ce fleuve était tellement grand qu'ils finissaient toujours pas avoir peur de se perdre et retournaient dans des eaux plus familières. C'est ainsi que les tous les membres de la très grande famille des poissons rouges très rouges rêvaient de voir le bout du fleuve sans pour autant tenter le voyage. Et puis, le Long Fleuve avait-il vraiment une fin ? Les poissons rouges très rouges étaient de plus en plus nombreux à affirmer que le fleuve était infini et déconseillaient aux jeunes de partir à l'aventure. Cependant, les récits des anciens voyageurs avaient toujours autant de succès et le soir, il y avait toujours un vieux poissons rouge très rouge pour raconter ses souvenirs et narrer les étranges choses qu'il avait vu. Car le fleuve était très long et il se passait nombre de choses étranges sur ses rives et en son sein.

.

C'est à toutes ses vieilles histoires que Pipo songeait alors qu'il voyageait une fois de plus dans le fleuve (car Pipo était un poisson rouge très rouge mais aussi très aventurier et curieux).

Le premier de tous les contes était tellement vieux que le père du père du père de Pipo lui-même n'était pas encore né. Mais le vieux Bubulle était le seul à raconter cette histoire car il était le plus vieux des poissons rouges très rouges.

_« C'était à l'époque que les parents de mes parents appelaient « Matin du monde », _racontait-il_. Le fleuve était jeune alors et les Pères de tous les poissons rouges très rouges venaient de déplier leur nageoires et voyageaient en toute tranquillité car nul ne vivait alors à la surface. Il y avait bien d'autres poissons dans ce fleuve, des énormes et des minuscules, des rouges et des noirs, ainsi que certains de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel... C'est à cette époque que nos Pères ont sympathisé avec les Pères de nos voisins et amis de toujours, dont les nombreuses nageoires ressemblent à des voiles de soie. Ainsi la vie s'écoulait-elle, dans le silence de l'éveil du monde jusqu'au jour où... » _

Bubulle s'interrompait alors quelques secondes, sans doute pour reprendre son souffle (c'était tout de même un très vieux poisson) mais aussi pour ménager son suspens car les poissons rouges très rouges connaissaient tous cette vieille histoire mais l'écoutaient toujours comme si c'était la première fois. C'était d'ailleurs pratiquement le cas pour certains comme le fougueux Marcel qui n'avait pas très bonne mémoire. Il oubliait tout très vite et était ainsi souvent persuadé d'avoir voyagé très loin dans le fleuve alors qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond autour de sa maison. Après un silence total, le vieux Bubulle reprenait son récit d'une voix solennelle :

_« …les Géants sont arrivés. Leur venue fit un tel bruit que tous les poissons s'enfuirent et se cachèrent au plus profond de leur grottes, les poissons rouges très rouges comme les poissons arc-en-ciel ou les poissons aux voiles de soie, les gros poissons noirs comme les petits poissons jaunes. Des sons nouveaux se faisaient entendre, des sons qu'aucun poisson n'avait imaginé auparavant et personne ne comprenait ce qui était à leur origine. Longtemps les habitants du fleuve restèrent-ils ainsi, dissimulés dans les profondeurs aquatiques, à l'abri des Nouveaux Arrivants et de leur tumulte. Ces derniers semblèrent vouloir s'installer là, sur les berges du Long Fleuve et les poissons finirent par s'habituer à leur si peu discrète présence. Mais ils restaient cachés, aucun n'osant aller voir à quoi les Inconnus pouvaient bien ressembler. Pour faire autant de bruit, ils devaient être monstrueux..._

_C'est dans ce contexte que naquit Waterproof, un poisson rouge très rouge qui n'étaient pas comme tous les autres poissons. Il était très aventurier et sa mère avait toutes les peines du monde à le retenir chez eux. Il mettait sans cesse le nez au-dehors, rêvant d'explorer le fleuve et surtout, de voir ces Inconnus. Bien sûr, tous les poissons rouges très rouges essayèrent de l'empêcher de réaliser son projet insensé, et ils ne furent pas les seuls. Les poissons aux voiles de soies et les poissons arc-en-ciel, tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de ces monstres bruyants. Mais Waterproof n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et refusait d'écouter les autres poissons qui lui semblait si peureux. Un jour, que le fleuve était clair et que le soleil se reflétait dans ses eaux en milliers d'éclats dorés, Waterproof prit sa décision. Le jour était venu où il allait voir les Inconnus et peu importe s'il mourrait après. Il saurait. _

_Le courageux poisson rouge très rouge prit alors une longue inspiration et se jeta hors de l'eau ! Enfin, pas tout de suite, il échappa d'abord à la surveillance de sa mère et sortit de sa caverne avant de se diriger vers la surface du fleuve, là où il était sûr de trouver les Inconnus. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia et le fascina en même temps, les Inconnus ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'étaient de véritables géants mais leur beauté surpassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient même plus beaux que les poissons aux huit nageoires semblables à des voiles de soie. _

_Waterproof retourna parmi les poissons rouges très rouges et leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Ceux-ci étaient impressionnés par le courage du petit poisson et écoutèrent son récit avec la plus grande attention. Les Inconnus furent renommés les Géants et le récit célébrant le courage de Waterproof, qui avait été le premier à oser les approcher, se transmit de génération en génération. _

Le vieux Bubulle se taisait alors et d'autres poissons prenaient la suite, narrant les aventures que les plus jeunes réclamaient, remontant les ans et le courant au gré de leurs souvenirs. Les récits étaient tellement nombreux que les anciens ne se trouvaient jamais à court d'histoires mais certaines revenaient plus souvent que d'autres. Il y avait bien sûr l'histoire de Waterproof, le premier poisson rouge très rouge explorateur mais Pipo aimait beaucoup l'aventure de Plouf et Bloup, que le vieux Gros Rouge racontait de sa voix rocailleuse. Gros Rouge était le deuxième poisson le plus vieux de la famille des poissons rouges très rouges, plus gros et plus rouge qu'aucun d'entre eux et il connaissait un nombre incroyable d'histoires.

Plouf et Bloup étaient deux poissons rouges très rouges qui ne se quittaient jamais, au point que beaucoup les prenaient pour des jumeaux. Leur histoire était également très connue car ils étaient ceux qui avaient voyagé le plus loin dans le Long Fleuve, certains disaient même qu'ils en avaient vu le bout. Pipo rêvait d'aller un jour aussi loin qu'eux et de voir le bout du fleuve lui aussi.

_« Tu sais petit, _lui disait souvent Gros Rouge_, si tu veux voyager aussi loin que Plouf et Bloup, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, les poissons rouges très rouges sont libres d'aller où ils veulent. Mais il faut que tu sache qu'ils n'ont pas vu la fin du Long Fleuve, ils se sont arrêtés avant. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Alors écoute bien le vieux Gros Rouge, petit têtard. _

_Plouf et Bloup vivaient il y a très longtemps dans le Long Fleuve et ils connaissaient les moindres recoins de la partie du fleuve où ils vivaient. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement curieux et rêvaient de découvrir de nouveaux territoires. C'est pour ça qu'un beau jour, où l'eau avait un goût d'aventure et où le soleil semblait les inviter au voyage de ses rayons dorés, ils décidèrent de partir et de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir vu le bout du fleuve. Leur voyage fut très long, comme tu peux t'en douter, tellement long que beaucoup de poissons rouges très rouges les avaient oubliés ou les croyaient morts. Mais Plouf et Bloup continuaient d'avancer, s'émerveillant de tout ce qu'ils découvraient et des rencontres qu'ils faisaient. Et puis un jour, l'eau commença à avoir un goût différent, plus salé, les habitants des profondeurs changèrent et les oiseaux à la surface n'étaient plus les même. Plouf et Bloup comprirent qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de leur voyage et ils se réjouissaient lorsque soudain, quelque chose fendit les flots. _

_Tu as déjà vu, bien sûr, des branches d'arbres flotter dans le fleuve, parfois même des arbres entiers et tu sais à quel point ils peuvent être impressionnants. Pourtant, ce que Plouf et Bloup croisèrent l'était encore plus, c'était comme si plusieurs troncs flottaient en même temps sur l'eau et se déplaçaient pourtant plus vite que tous les arbres qu'ils avaient vus jusqu'à présent. Plouf et Bloup ne comprirent pas ce que ce monstre pouvaient bien être et ils eurent peur. Ils comprirent que le bout du fleuve était habité par des choses qui nous sont inconnues et dangereuses et firent demi-tour afin de prévenir les poissons rouges très rouges du danger. Ils nagèrent aussi vite que possible (et c'étaient de sacrément bon nageurs, ça tu peux me croire) mais les arbres immenses avançaient encore plus vite._

_Cependant, Plouf et Bloup étaient de vrais aventuriers, ils refusèrent de s'avouer vaincus et se surpassèrent pour arriver à temps et sauver la famille des poissons rouges très rouges ainsi que celle des poissons aux voiles de soies, nos voisins et amis de toujours. Les poissons purent se cacher dans leurs grottes et contemplèrent les monstres, que les Géants semblaient avoir apprivoisés. Plouf et Bloup devinrent des héros mais le souvenir des arbres immenses demeurait et plus personne ne s'aventura aussi loin dans le fleuve. Tu as compris petit ? _demandait alors Gros Rouge de sa voix rocailleuse, fixant Pipo de ses yeux pleins de sagesse.

Le petit poisson rouge très rouge acquiesçait alors, impressionné par le regard pénétrant du vieux poisson et s'éloignait, rêvant de voir, lui aussi, le bout du fleuve, là où l'eau à un goût différent. Il savait qu'un jour, lui aussi partirait et rien ne l'en empêcherait, pas même les arbres immenses. Il attendait juste le bon jour.

.

Pipo continuait son voyage dans le Long Fleuve et s'aperçut soudain qu'il se trouvait à l'endroit où Nénuphar, tout comme Ariel, Corail et Crapo, avait assisté aux événements qui les avaient rendus célèbres. Nénuphar était un poisson rouge très rouge tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, elle était heureuse de vivre dans cette partie du fleuve et ne voyait pas l'utilité de rêver à d'autres horizons quand l'eau était si belle. Sa vie avait changé le jour où un Géant était apparu dans le fleuve juste à côté d'elle. Nénuphar n'avait pas compris, elle était seule et l'instant d'après, le Géant était là, un bel anneau glissant de son doigt. Nénuphar avait eu peur et s'était enfuie loin du Géant, tout au fond du fleuve. Elle vit que le bel anneau s'était enfoncé dans de la vase mais une partie dépassait encore et brillait, comme un rayon de soleil. Nénuphar n'avait encore jamais vu quelque chose briller ainsi et elle fut fascinée, captivée par l'Anneau. Elle restait désormais des heures à le contempler et mourut là, au fond du fleuve, heureuse.

Son histoire n'était pas très connue parmi les poissons rouges très rouges car mis à part l'apparition du Géant, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Les poissons rouges très rouges rêvaient de voyages, non de beaux anneaux, fussent-ils aussi brillant que le soleil. Le vieux Bubulle l'avait cependant raconté une fois, à la veillée, permettant ainsi de mieux comprendre l'aventure des jeunes Ariel, Corail et Crapo qui était beaucoup plus célèbre, bien qu'elle ne comportât rien de plus extraordinaire.

Leur histoire était un signe de l'entente entre la famille des poissons rouges très rouges, des poissons aux voiles de soie et des poissons arc-en-ciel aussi était-elle racontée régulièrement. C'était souvent Gros Rouge qui s'en occupait, la voix remplie de nostalgie :

_« Ariel était un poisson arc-en-ciel connue pour sa grande gentillesse. Elle ne refusait rien à personne et chaque service était rendu avec sourire. On aurait facilement pu abuser d'elle mais tout le monde aimait Ariel et personne n'aurait jamais pensé à lui nuire. Corail, sa grande amie de toujours, dont les huit nageoires semblables à des voiles de soie semblaient douées de vie propre, était si belle que tous les poissons, qu'ils soient très rouges, arc-en-ciel ou avec des voiles de soies, rêvaient de l'épouser. Le belle Corail recevait toutes ses marques d'attention avec coquetterie mais refusait de donner son cœur à quiconque. Crapo, lui, était un poisson rouge très rouge un peu particulier. Il n'aimait rien tant que nager entre deux eaux, sortant parfois sa tête à la surface pour observer les rives du Long Fleuve. _

_Un jour, alors que les trois amis voyageaient ensemble, Corail fut attirée par un éclat brillant au fond du fleuve. Ils s'approchèrent, malgré les réticences de Crapo qui préférait rester vers la surface et découvrirent un magnifique anneau, dont l'éclat doré rappelait les rayons du soleil jouant dans l'eau. C'était l'Anneau de Nénuphar. Corail demanda alors à Crapo de lui amener cet anneau comme cadeau. Ariel protesta car elle savait que leur ami n'était pas à l'aise dans les profondeurs mais Crapo, décidé à prouver son courage, s'approcha de l'étrange objet. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de le __toucher car à ce moment, l'énorme Dorado (un poisson d'une autre famille qui aimait à nager dans ces eaux-là) passa entre eux à toute allure, suivit à leur grande surprise par un Géant qui tenait entre ses mains un drôle de bâton. Le Géant était entraîné par Dorado à travers le fleuve et il finit par lâcher prise, son regard attiré lui aussi par le bel anneau. Il s'en saisit rapidement et remonta à la surface sous les yeux des trois compères. Ils s'étaient vivement cachés dès qu'ils avaient aperçus le Géant mais Crapo se ressaisit rapidement et fila à son tour vers la surface, curieux de voir ce que l'intrus ferait de l'objet que voulait Corail. Ses deux amies voulurent le retenir mais Crapo était déjà loin. Il ne raconta pas ce qu'il avait vu là-haut, il ne dit d'ailleurs plus rien pendant un long moment, mais cette étrange histoire renforça les liens entre les poissons rouges très rouges, les poissons aux voiles de soie et les poissons arc-en-ciel. D'ailleurs, Crapo finit par épouser Ariel et Corail continua de briser les cœurs des poissons des trois familles jusqu'à sa mort. »_

Gros Rouge s'arrêtait toujours à cet endroit et Bubulle enchaînait sur un autre récit, pendant que Gros Rouge rêvassait, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'avait bien pu voir Crapo là-haut ? Souvent, Bubulle racontait l'histoire de Démo et Sthène, les deux jumeaux qui, les premiers, avaient repéré l'étrange activité à laquelle se livrait les Géants, juste avant l'endroit où le fleuve s'élargissait pour former un lac. Ils en avaient parlé autour d'eux et la rumeurs s' était rapidement répandue : les Géants rôdaient dans les alentours et modifiaient les imposants rochers qui bordaient le fleuve. Des années plus tard, les poissons furent stupéfaits de découvrir ce que les Géants avaient fait. Désormais, le Long Fleuve était entouré de deux Géants, plus grands que tous les Géants qu'ils avaient pu voir, aussi hauts que les montagnes environnantes, terrifiants de majesté. Les poissons avaient alors compris que le Long Fleuve n'était plus leur terre mais que les Géants se l'appropriaient petit-à-petit et qu'il leur fallait être prudents.

Cette histoire rappelait à Pipo celle du brave Maurice, que Bubulle et Gros Rouge lui avait raconté un soir. Maurice vivait à l'endroit où le fleuve entourait deux îlots. C'était un coin paisible, où peu de poissons vivaient et le brave poisson rouge très rouge s'y plaisait beaucoup. Il faisait parfois le tour des îlots, cela lui prenait du temps et l'épuisait mais le remplissait d'une joie profonde. Mais un jour, sa vie paisible avait été profondément perturbée par les Géants, encore eux. Ceux-ci avait bâti une étrange construction qui leur avait permis de franchir le fleuve sans avoir à nager. Ils étaient passé au-dessus, sur leur étrange construction, en grand nombre. Maurice n'avait jamais vu autant de Géants auparavant, il avait été impressionné. Il y avait des Beaux Géants, ceux dont la grâce surpassait tout ce que l'ont pouvait voir, et des Géants moins beaux, moins gracieux, plus lourd aussi, il l'avait compris à leurs pas. Maurice était parti, à la recherche d'un coin plus tranquille, sans plus se soucier d'eux.

.

Pipo songeait donc à toutes ces histoires et bien d'autres encore alors qu'il nageait dans le fleuve. Il errait, sans trop savoir où aller, saluant les poissons qu'il croisait, les rouges très rouges comme les moins rouges, les poissons aux voiles de soie et les poissons arc-en-ciel. Il continua son voyage, sans se soucier du paysage qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le canot fendre silencieusement les eaux. Il fut en revanche beaucoup plus surpris lorsqu'il une masse sombre coula vers lui. Il s'écarta brusquement et se réfugia dans le trou le plus proche en reconnaissant un Géant. Il se débattait, comme s'il essayait de remonter à la surface sans y parvenir. Pipo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là et se demanda s'il allait réussir à sortit du fleuve. Soudain, quelque chose lui attrapa le bras. Pipo ne voyait pas ce que c'était mais le Géant regagna soudain la surface et monta dans le canot que le petit poisson n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Pipo regarda la frêle embarcation (qui lui paraissait immense), songeant qu'il s'agissait d'une bien étrange journée. Cette histoire aurait sans doute de quoi alimenter les veillées pendant longtemps mais étrangement, Pipo ne pensa pas à partir raconter tout cela au Gros Rouge ou même au vieux Bubulle. Le petit poisson rouge très rouge se sentait différent. Comme si cet incident avait marqué le début d'une nouvelle vie. Il avait croisé un Géant et avait vu un arbre qui avançait vite. Il sentit que l'eau avait un goût différent, un goût d'aventure. Les rayons du soleil jouaient avec l'eau, faisant briller la surface du fleuve et réchauffant le petit poisson qui comprit que le jour était venu.

Quand le deuxième canot pénétra dans le fleuve, Pipo était prêt. Il inspira profondément et nagea à sa suite. Il avait décidé qu'il allait enfin accomplir son rêve. Il irait plus loin que Plouf et Bloup, il ne renoncerait pas avant d'avoir vu le bout du fleuve. Et il sentait que cet arbre étrange allait l'y conduire.

Il nagea longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement. Certains moments furent éprouvants (il avait cru mourir en franchissant les cascades mais l'arbre étrange avait continué à avancer et Pipo l'avait imité). Il découvrit des paysages incroyables mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant perdu. Il était dans le fleuve et aussi long soit-il, c'était toujours le même. Il avait finit par apprécier l'arbre, son étrange compagnon et il se demanda si un Géant était à l'intérieur. Il espérait que non, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les Géants.

Et puis un jour, un bruit étrange lui parvint. Cela ressemblait à un cri d'oiseau mais jamais auparavant il n'en avait entendu de semblable. Quelques instants plus tard, l'eau commença à prendre un drôle de goût, un peu salé. La voix rocailleuse de Gros Rouge résonna dans son esprit : « _Et puis un jour, l'eau commença à avoir un goût différent, plus salé, les habitants des profondeurs changèrent et les oiseaux à la surface n'étaient plus les même. Plouf et Bloup comprirent qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de leur voyage... » _Pipo sentit un bonheur immense l'envahir. Il arrivait au bout de son voyage, le Long Fleuve avait donc une fin ! Le petit poisson rouge très rouge remercia son compagnon, cet arbre si étrange, et se prépara à découvrir un nouveau monde, où chaque jour était fait de merveilles et de nouveautés, loin du Long Fleuve qu'il avait si longtemps habité.

**Fin ?**

* * *

Pour info (et ceux que ça intéresse), Bubulle, Gros Rouge et Corail sont des poissons qui ont réellement existé, chez moi, même si Corail s'appelait Ariel. Ariel, quant à elle, est inspirée du poisson arc-en-ciel (ah, un truc de plus qui n'est pas à moi) et Démo et Sthène de Démosthène évidemment mais sûrement pas de celui que vous croyez. C'est un clin d'oeil au cheval des _Fleurs Bleues _de Queneau parce que j'avais trouvé ça amusant que tout le monde l'appelle Démo et que son maître l'appelle Sthène.

J'espère que ça vous a plus, des reviews ? 0:)


End file.
